Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017)
''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017) ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Punkasaurus0530. It is an alternate version of Daniel Eposito's films, Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, '' ''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, YakkoWarnerMovies101's film, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, RatiganRules' film Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, TheAngryPepe's film, Sora's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, Sonic876's film, Tino's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, ''LegoKyle14's film, [[Otis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast|''Otis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast]], ''and 76859Thomas' film, ''Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In France, an enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a debutante ball during a winter storm. She offers the host, a vain and selfish Prince, a single rose in exchange for shelter, but he refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and his servants into inanimate objects, and erases all memory of the castle from the local townsfolk. She leaves the beast with a magic mirror and the rose, which is revealed to be enchanted. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Years later, in the village of Villeneuve, a young woman named Belle lives with her father Maurice, an artist and tinkerer. Gaston, a celebrated but narcissistic former soldier, seeks for her hand-in-marriage, but she is repulsed by him. On a trip to market, Maurice and his horse Philippe lose their way in the forest and are attacked by wolves. They stumble upon the castle and seek refuge, only for Maurice to be imprisoned by the beast as penance for taking a rose from the garden. Later, Phillipe leads Belle to the castle, where she offers to take her father's place. The Beast accepts. Belle is released by the castle's bouteiller, Lumiere, who was turned into a candelabra by the enchantress's spell. Belle also meets other castle residents who were transformed: the castle's majordomo, Cogsworth, a mantel clock; Mrs. Potts, a teapot; her son Chip, a teacup; court composer, Maestro Cadenza, a harpsichord; Maestro Cadenza's wife and opera singer, Madame de Garderobe, a wardrobe; and the maid and Lumiere's sweetheart Plumette, a feather duster. After the staff offer Belle a meal, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing and finds the rose. Suddenly the Beast appears, enraged, and Belle flees to the woods in fear. There she encounters a pack of wolves and is rescued by The Beast, who is injured during the fight. Grateful, Belle assists him to the castle and nurses him back to health. A friendship develops, and the servants reveal to her that they believe she may be the one who could break the curse. In time, the Beast develops feelings for Belle and allows her access to his library. While it becomes clear Beast has fallen in love with Belle, Belle remains uncertain of her feelings due to her imprisonment. Meanwhile, Maurice returns to Villeneuve but is unable to convince the others to rescue Belle. Gaston agrees to help to earn Maurice's approval, but when Maurice refuses, Gaston leaves him in the forest to die. Maurice is rescued by a hermit named Agathe, and he returns to the village accusing Gaston of attempting to kill him. Gaston convinces the villagers to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum. Back at the castle, after sharing a romantic evening dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father's fate using the magic mirror. The Beast sees her pain and allows her to leave to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to look back on him with. At Villeneuve, Belle attempts to proves Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast in the mirror. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston has her thrown into asylum with her father, and convinces the villagers to follow him to the castle to kill the Beast. However, Maurice and Belle escape from confinement and she soon follows. While the villagers are fended off by the servants, Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Belle return. He corners Gaston and spares his life before reuniting with Belle. However, Gaston fatally shoots the Beast in the back before falling to his own death. The Beast dies as the last rose petal falls while the servants lost their anthropomorphic state and Belle professes her love to him. Having watched the scene, Agathe reveals herself as the enchantress and undoes the curse, restoring the Beast's life and human form. Simultaneously, the servants' forms have restored as well and the villagers' memories returned. In celebration, the Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily and in love. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, Zero, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Makunga, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Beady, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Trix, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Dazzlings, Naga, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Makunga, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Beady, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Trix, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Dazzlings, Naga, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Gaston. * Both Thomas & Friends: Series 2 - 12 and Beauty and the Beast (2017) were made and filmed at Shepperton Studios, Shepperton, London, England. * This will be the first 76859Thomas's film to guest stars Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis from Weekenders. * Due to brief language and LeFou being portrayed as a lesbian in the real film, this film will be censored. Transcript Category:76859Thomas Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Alternate Universe films